


too close

by Koti



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koti/pseuds/Koti
Summary: Написано по заявке "Напишите, пожалуйста, про Пингвина-асексуала. Если и будет пейринг с Нигмой, то чисто с платонической любовью".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Таймлайн — 2х08; асексуальный персонаж.

Освальд не доверяет Эду. Он отказывается от еды, от воды, пытается покинуть квартиру Эда, несмотря на то, что едва может удержаться на ногах. Он не доверяет рукам Эда, косится на них широко открытыми глазами, когда Эд перебинтовывает его рану или когда поддерживает, помогая дойти до уборной. Когда Эд дома, Освальд всеми силами старается остаться в сознании, с переменным успехом сражаясь со сном и усталостью. Проснувшись, он оглядывает комнату в поисках Эда, а найдя, хмурится и глубже закапывается в ворох одеял. 

Эд пытается подружиться с Освальдом. Получается плохо. Освальд не хочет быть его наставником, не хочет мистера Леонарда, он не хочет ничего, даже жить — не хочет.

Эд считает, что может помочь Освальду вернуться: он играет ему на пианино и несётся в супермаркет сразу же, как только Освальд спрашивает, есть ли у него черничный джем.

Освальд оттаивает немного, и однажды заговаривает с Эдом сам: спрашивает, как долго он работает в полиции, где Эд украл неоновую стрелку, сам ли он смастерил кровать и диван. Эд отвечает на все вопросы.

Эд приносит Освальду чашку с чаем, ставит её на столик рядом с кроватью, присаживается на самый край и смотрит, как Освальд увлечённо выскребает ложкой остатки черничного джема со дна банки. Любила ли мисс Крингл черничный джем? Он никогда не узнает.

Мисс Крингл любила сливочное мороженое. В тот, последний вечер, они ели сливочное мороженое, потом танцевали, и Эд целовал её шею, смеясь, она развязала его галстук, а он вынул заколку из её волос, и медные пряди мягко легли на плечи.

— У вас был секс, мистер Пингвин? — Эд слышит свой голос будто со стороны, и торопливо прикрывает рот ладонью. Разве он сказал это вслух? Разве это ему интересно?

— У меня был. С мисс Крингл, — быстро добавляет он.

Освальд со стуком ставит банку рядом с чашкой и поджимает губы. Какой у него маленький рот. 

В комнате становится очень тихо; слышно, как на улице заходится автосигнализация, а потом резко выключается, будто захлебнувшись собственным криком. Прямоугольники окон отражаются на гладкой поверхности чая.

— Да, был. Несколько раз.

— О, — Эд впечатлён. — У нас с мисс Крингл был только один раз. А потом... я задушил её.

Эд смотрит на ладони Освальда, сжимающие край одеяла. У него узкие запястья. Подвёрнутые рукава пижамы очень широкие, от этого руки Освальда кажутся ещё худее, и если бы не уродливо выпирающие вены, оплетающие предплечья и кисти, то их можно было бы назвать изящными.

— Кого вы предпочитаете? — спрашивает Эд. — В постели.

Освальд кривится так, будто у него болит зуб, и смотрит исподлобья. Эд отстранённо думает, что пора бы вымыть ему голову.

— Я не заинтересован. Ни с кем.

— Но... — Эд не договаривает, потому что Освальд резким движением выдёргивает из-под него край одеяла, отползает подальше, на противоположный угол кровати, и набрасывает одеяло на плечи с видом короля в изгнании. Впрочем, выглядит он, как неоперившийся птенец, и Эд не может сдержать улыбку, глядя на этот спектакль. Освальд улыбке совсем не рад.

— Спокойной ночи, Эдвард.

Эд встаёт, идёт к своему дивану, снимает очки, щёлкает выключателем настольной лампы. Он готов поклясться, что всё ещё чувствует опасливый взгляд Освальда, и сожалеет, что в его квартире нет второй комнаты.

По ночам Освальда мучают кошмары, он мечется на широкой кровати. В неразборчивом горячечном бормотании Эду слышатся слова, которые тот повторяет снова и снова.

Эд спал бы, если бы не стенания Освальда. В лучах неонового света, льющегося в окна, он может различить, как Освальд сбрасывает одеяло на пол и сворачивается в колючий клубок из локтей и коленей на самом краю кровати. Эд тянется за очками, лежащими под диваном, и спускает ноги вниз. Ощущение холодного пола под босыми ступнями прогоняет остатки сна. Он пересекает комнату и садится на кровать.

Эд замечает тёмные пятна на бинтах, белеющих на часто вздымающейся груди Освальда, и расстегивает несколько верхних пуговиц пижамной рубашки. Повязка потемнела от крови. Эд пытается разбудить Освальда, а когда тот не реагирует на «мистера Пингвина» и осторожное прикосновение к ладоням, решает всё же сменить бинты.

У Освальда жар. Когда Эд начинает снимать с него пижамную рубашку, он вдруг приходит в себя, резко дышит и пытается оттолкнуть Эда.

Эд и сам немного напуган и тараторит, выставляя перед собой руки с открытыми ладонями:

— Я должен сменить повязку, мистер Пингвин, у вас кошмар, я хочу помочь, я друг, я не причиню вам вреда, мистер Пингвин, я не сделаю ничего плохого, мистер Пингвин.

Освальд немного успокаивается, его глаза блестят очень ярко, с громким всхлипом он выдыхает: «Матушка», — и тянется за руками Эда. Тот наклоняется ближе, обнимает его, притягивая его к себе.

Эд думает что, наверное, Освальд бредит. Наверное, он ещё не совсем проснулся.

И обнимает Освальда, гладит круговыми движениями по спине, ощущая ладонью острые лопатки под тонкой тканью, выступающие позвонки и обтянутые кожей рёбра.

Эд задумывается, какова кожа Освальда на ощупь, какая она по сравнению с кожей мисс Крингл. Наверняка не такая нежная.

И удивляется своим мыслям. Возможно, всё дело в том, что совсем недавно на этой кровати он обнимал её, а не его.

Эд вспоминает, как принёс Освальда домой, переодевал, омывал теплой водой. В тот момент он думал только о том, чтобы выходить его, воспринимал чужое тело как объект эксперимента «Сохрани жизнь Пингвину».

За пределами эксперимента всё выглядит гораздо сложнее.

Позволит ли ему когда-нибудь Освальд дотронуться до своей кожи? Обнимет ли Эда потому, что сам этого захочет? Захочет именно его, Эда, объятий? А если обнимет, то что это будет означать? И что это будет означать для самого Эда?

Освальд дрожит в его руках.

— Это лихорадка, это дурной сон, — шепчет он на ухо Освальду, вытирает его покрытый испариной лоб, гладит слипшиеся влажные волосы и легонько покачивает из стороны в сторону. Его ладонь скользит по напряжённой спине.

Постепенно Освальд расслабляется в объятиях, его дыхание становится глубже и тише. Он роняет голову и утыкается острым носом в ключицы Эда.

Эд не знает, сколько он сидит так, прижимая Освальда к своей груди.

Он чувствует кожей его горячее, воспалённое дыхание, заглядывает Освальду в лицо — и видит, как глазные яблоки движутся под тонкими веками. Ресницы слегка дрожат, и Эд замирает, глядя на тени от них.

Эд меняет повязку быстро, профессионально, делает укол жаропонижающего, от которого Освальд вздрагивает, но не просыпается. Влажным полотенцем обтирает ему лицо и шею.

Полюбовавшись на свою работу, он осторожно поправляет подушку и укрывает Освальда одеялом до самого подбородка.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Пингвин.


End file.
